She s back
by losttheothers
Summary: Kate ha vuelto con Sawyer a Otherville y  Jack se encuentra al otro lado de la isla preguntándose porqué Kate se quedó. ¿Será posible que Jack vuelva a verla?


_**Notas del autor:**Este fic lo escribí para mi amiga, terrible loca y hermana Carla en su cumpleaños un par de años atrás. Antes de que lo lean deben saber que está ambientado en la 4º temporada cuando los losties no sabían que el barco que venía traía gente mala y pensaban que venían a rescatarlos, Kate se había vuelto con Sawyer a las barracas de los otros y Jack se preguntaba por qué Kate se había ido aunque mantenía una especie de "relación" con Juliet. El fanfic es de un sólo capítulo. Espero que les guste dejen sus reviews :D_

* * *

><p><strong>She´s back<strong>

_-¡Espera un momento Kate! ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_-Voy a rescatar a Claire_

_-¿Y qué te hace pensar que tú y un arma asustará a esos tipos?_

_- ¿Quién te dijo que iría sola?_

_-Entonces... ¿irás donde Jack no?... iré contigo_- dijo Sawyer tomándo su idea de que cada vez que Kate necesitaba ayuda fuera tras Jack no le hacía mucha gracia y menos aún cuando, habían vuelto a estar juntos.

_-¿Hablas encerio?-_ preguntó Kate sin deseos de que Sawyer la acompañara. Nuevamente se sentía confundida y necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

_-¡Sí Pecas! ¿Qué te hace creer que no lo haría?_

_- Que volveré al bando de Jack-_ dijo esperando a que cediera.

Hubo un par de segundos en silencio. Se sentía que le había molestado

_-Vamos, se nos hace tarde para ver al doc-_ Sawyer dijo con un poco de resentimiento, el hecho de tener que ver a Jack no lo entusiasmaba mucho pero no quería dejar sola a Kate. Sawyer abrió la puerta de la casa y salieron rumbo a su nueva misión.

* * *

><p>Más de cien días habían pasado en la isla y por fin podrían salir, volver cada uno con su vida,volver a hacer las cosas que le gustaban sin tener preocupaciones que implicaban seguir viviendo o morir por un monstruo. Como si fuera un sueño el rescate estaba aquí y acabarían donde siempre debieron estar. ¿Cómo sería volver?,¿Cómo sería la vida afuera?, ¿Cuál sería su futuro?;se preguntaba sin poder encontrar una explicación que se lo aclarara, explicación que le dijera que diablos hacía allí, pero la única conclusión que encontraba era simplemente el destino.<p>

Por supuesto que estaba feliz de poder ser rescatado, pero esa felicidad le traía una amargura, quien fuera su compañera en los momentos más difíciles se había ido. Cualquier cosa que yo creía ella me apoyaba, cuando estuve en problemas me ayudó y más que compañera tan sólo en dos meses esa amistad se había convertido en amor y al pasar los días me di cuenta de que uno se apoyaba en el otro hasta el punto de necesitarnos, pero al parecer ella ya escogió y no tengo nada más que hacer.

Se sentía frustrado por el hecho de saber que por cobarde había dejado escapar la oportunidad, no haberla seguido... tan solo la dejó ir

_-¡Por qué corriste!-_ gritó Jack tomándo una roca de la arena y lanzándola lo más lejos posible al mar, salpicando al caer unos cincuenta metros más lejos.

_-¡Hey!-_ dijo Juliet caminando hacia Jack- _¿Practicando una nueva terapia de relajación?-_bromeó mientras le entregaba una botella con agua

_- Ja Ja Ja-_ rió mientras recibía la botella- _Digamos que estoy trabajando en eso_- dijo mientras tomaba otra roca y la lanzaba

_-¿Conoces el yoga?-_ preguntó Juliet

_-Sí-_ afirmó jack mientras recogía otra roca

_-Deberías practicarlo, es bueno para éste tipo de cosas_

_-Hey, cada uno con su técnica-_ jugueteando con Juliet

_-¿Y la tuya supongo que funciona?_

_- Sí, ya he liberado un par de cosas_

Jack tenía una atracción por ella y en cierta forma lo confundía.

_-¿Y esas cosas están aquí?-_dijo apuntando su cabeza_-¿o están aquí?-_ repitió aunque ésta vez apuntaba a su corazón.

Juliet no era para nada tonta, sabía que aunque parecía estar interesado en ella aún la otra mitad de su corazón sentía cosas por Kate y no era muy difícil para ella descubrirlo.

_-Hablando de cosas del corazón, mira quien viene-_ dijo Juliet apuntando hacia el horizonte de la playa

Jack se volteó y vió a Kate que venía casi corriendo hacia ellos, Sawyer venía tras ella intentando seguirle el paso

_-¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo?- _dijo Jack para sus adentros pero aún así Juliet logró escucharlo

_-Jack al fin te encuentro-_ dijo Kate un tanto agitada

Hace días que Jack no escuchaba la voz de Kate y a veces prefería no hacerlo, bastante doloroso era que esa amiga se hubiera ido de sus manos a las manos de Sawyer.

_-¿Qué pasa ahora?-_ contestó Jack

Kate supo que Jack estaba dolido y además de querer salvar a Claire ella buscaba una excusa para verlo

_-Se llevaron a Claire, los del barco_

_-¿Qué?-_dijeron al unísono Juliet y Jack

_-El asiático se escapó del zoológico y se raptó a Claire-_habló al fin Sawyer

_-Jack, tenemos que ir a rescatarla-_ le imploró Kate a Jack, aunque ella sabía que no era necesario hacerlo

_-¿Cómo fue que...?-_ Jack no terminó de hablar, comenzó a caminar hacia su tienda con aire enojado

_-¡Jack! ¿Dónde vas?-_ dijo Juliet siguiéndolo. Sawyer y Kate también salieron tras él

_- A mi tienda por mis cosas-_ respondió Jack sin detenerse

_-¿Y luego qué?-_le dijo Juliet, Jack se detuvo sin contestar nada

La verdad era que no sabía que hacer, estaba tan costumbrado a tener un plan que no había pensado en la posibilidad de no tenerlo, no sabía por qué se habían llevado a Claire pero sabía que tenía que rescatarla, ¿Cómo? ese era el problema. Entonces Kate alzó su voz.

_-Yo tengo un plan, se que la llevaron al barco,podemos llegar a el en la canoa con la que escapamos de la otra isla_

_-¿Estás loca?-_ dijo Sawyer

_- Se que es un plan estúpido, pero es todo lo que tenemos-_ contestó Kate

Jack estuvo en silencio unos segundos. La idea no era loca, ¡era estúpida!, pero ni siquiera él tenía un plan y algo había que hacer. la experiencia en la isla le decía que corrían gran peligro pero era todo lo que tenian... "una tonta idea"

_-Ok, llévanos a la canoa_- Jack le dijo a Kate

_-¿Están locos?-_ dijo Juliet, Sawyer la miró, los dos pensaban de la misma forma, era casi suicida

_-Vamos entonces-_ dijo Kate a Jack,no le interesaba lo que opináran los demás

_-Ok... ya que veo que Superman y la Mujer Maravilla no se van a detener, me voy a buscar a Mohamed para que no nos maten a todos-_ dijo Sawyer un tanto enojado y se fue corriendo al campamento a buscar a Sayid.

Los tres que quedaron estaban en silencio un tanto incómodo. A los dos minutos apareció Sayid.

-_Antes de ir...-_ Sayid dijo llevándo su arma al hombro- _quiero que me digan como piensan llegar al barco y por qué Miles se llevó a Claire._

_- No sé porque lo hizo... pero sé como llegar_- respondió Kate

Los cinco armados comenzaron a caminar hacia el otro lado de la isla, que era donde estaba la canoa. Demorarían medio día en llegar. Ninguno de ellos sabía a que se enfrentarían cuando estuvieran allí.

Jack estaba en cierta forma enojado con Kate, ya no soportaba el hecho de que hubiera jugado con él y aún lo siguiera haciendo. Kate sabía como se sentía Jack y lo peor era que lo extrañaba pero prefería dejar las cosas así, no quería seguir empeorando las cosas . Sawyer estaba celoso, enojado y un montón de cosas más, no sabía si Kate solo buscaba una excusa para ver a Jack o de verdad lo hacía por Claire.

Así se fueron todo el camino. Sayid y Jack intentaban planear como llegar y entrar al barco sin correr peligro, la solución era hacerlo de noche, no los verían llegar y casi toda la tripulación estaría durmiendo.

Después de caminar horas llegaron a la canoa, aún seguía ahí. Sayid se sentó adelante, luego Sawyer, Kate, Juliet y Jack. Sin más comenzaron a remar.

_-Jack ¿Crees que ésto funcione?-_ dijo Juliet mientras remaba

_-No creo nada, solo espero que podamos volver con vida o tal vez aprovechar de salir de ésta isla- _contestó Jack un tanto serio

_-Tremendo lío en el que nos metiste Pecas-_ dijo Sawyer en tono de reproche

_-¿Qué? ésto, no es culpa mía_

_- Si no hubieras..._

_-¿Por qué me seguiste si no querías venir?_

_-¡Para cuidarte!-_ contestó Sawyer

-_Hey silencio, ahí está el barco- _Juliet intentó hacerlos callar

Ya estaba oscureciendo y llevaban mas o menos dos horas remando.

_-Será mejor que paremos y esperemos a que esté completamente oscuro-_ Concluyó Sayid

Ahí se quedaron, en medio del mar, esperando horas. Mas o menos a las once de la noche comenzaron a remar en silencio hacia el barco, su nombre ya se podía leer en su costado, "Kahana". Al llegar a él todos tenían miedo, no sabían donde estaba Claire. Nadie los había visto venir, Sayid y Sawyer tomaron su rifle, Jack cargó su pistola al igual que Kate y Juliet. Uno a uno subieron trepando por el ancla del barco, primero Sayid que ayudó a subir a los demás. Cuando ya estaban arriba una gran luz se posó sobre ellos dejándolos sin visión y luego de unos segundos se movió dejando ver a un montón de gente a su alrededor que los apuntaban con sus armas.

Sorpresa, temor y luego la reacción innata de apuntar a la masa de gente, todos sintieron lo mismo.

_-No den ni un solo paso más o disparamos-_dijo al voz de un hombre que se acercaba a ellos, era alto, musculoso y tenía uniforme militar

_-¡No las bajen!-_ gritó Jack a los demás- _Dinos dónde está Claire_

_-Ja Ja Ja... mira, están en nuestro barco, interumpen nuestro sueño y tienen la desfachates de venir a exigirme respuestas...piensalo bien, baja el arma_

_-Jack quizás deberíamos..._- Kate intentó calmar a Jack

_-¡No hasta que nos digan dónde está!_

_-Hubieras querido pensarlo dos veces Doc..._

Un fuerte golpe cayó en la cara de Jack rompiéndole una ceja y dejándolo inconciente. Sayid le disparó al autor del golpe pero no llegó a destino, en cambio un golpe por la espalda lo dejó en el suelo. Los disparos comenzaron y uno de ellos alcanzó a Kate en el hombro, Juliet lanzó su arma al piso y Sawyer viéndose solo hizo lo mismo.

Habían sido descubiertos, reducidos, maniatados y llevados al interior del barco, todo pasó muy rápido.

Llevaron a Jack y Kate dentro de una habitación, grande, sin muebles. Los dos estaban amarrados, Jack seguía inconciente pero Kate estaba despierta y sangraba mucho. Al cabo de unos segundos dentro apareció el doctor del barco con un botiquín, sin decir nada lo dejó sobre la única mesa que había dentro de la habitación, sacó una pastilla y un vaso con agua, se acercó a Kate para dárselo, pero ésta corrió la cara.

_-Hey, escúchame,yo sé que crees que soy uno de esos tipos,pero no es así, por favor tómala, son antibióticos-_ dijo el doctor

Kate vio algo de sinceridad y confianza en sus ojos, así que se la tomó.

_-Gracias-_ agradeció Kate, hubo un silencio y luego preguntó_- ¿A qué vinieron?_

El doctor la miró sin decir nada y caminó hacia Jack para despertarlo y cuando vió que Jack había reaccionado le dijo a Kate:

_-Sé que él es doctor, a mí no me dejan curarlos,así que ésto es para cuando reaccione bien- _mostró hilo y aguja-_ Aquí está todo para tu herida y al parecer para la de él también- _terminó y salió de la habitación dejando al puerta con llave. Kate se levantó y se acercó a Jack para ayudarlo.

_-¿Qué pasó?- _Preguntó Jack bastante confundido

_-Te noquearon-_ Contestó Kate. Pasaron unos segundo en los que Jack se levantó

_-¿Dónde estamos?-_ preguntó Jack

_-Capturados en el barco...Hey cuidado...toma,bebe._- Kate le dió la poca agua que quedaba en el vaso

Después de un momento Jack pudo abrir los ojos.

_-Kate...te dispararon_

_-Y tu tienes un corte en la ceja...¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó preocupada Kate, llevando su mano hacia la herida de Jack, él hizo un gesto de dolor

_-Perdón-_ se disculpó Kate-_ El doctor dejó eso- _señaló hacia el botiquín

Jack se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa,tomó el botiquín y volvió donde Kate, sacó hilo y aguja y tomó gasas.

_-Parece que seré tu enfermero- sonrió- Necesito que...tu sabes...-_ ésta vez hizo una seña a Kate

_-Oh... está bien-_ Kate comenzó a sacarse la polera

El no se detuvo a observar, no quería incomodarla. Comenzó a cerrar al herdida, ella le sonreía.

_-No volví por Sawyer-_ dijo de improviso Kate

_-¿Qué?_

_-Cuando me fuí, no fue por Sawyer_

_-Kate, eso no es algo que sea de mi incumbencia, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras_

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

_-Te extraño Jack_

_-¿Por qué me estás diciendo...?_

Jack no terminó de hablar pues Kate sin esperar un segundo más lo besó, lo besó tan apasionadamente como pudo, pues sabía que aquel momento debía terminar.

_-Espera Kate...¿Qué pretendes? ¡¿Por qué estás jugando conmigo?_

Kate cayó unos segundos y luego dijo:

_-Te amo Jack y te extraño, extraño a mi amigo, extraño verte caminar por la mañana en la orilla de la playa, extraño las cenas alrededor de la fogata en la noche, extraño reír contigo, he sido una cobarde pues no supe darme cuenta antes de que me enamoré de tí en el momento en que supe tu nombre y sé que es el peor momento para decírtelo... pero te amo y te extraño._

Kate acarició el cuello de Jack, acarició sus manos, sus brazos, su cara y finalmente acercó sus labios a los de él y suavemente...

* * *

><p>La luz entraba por la abertura de la puerta artesanal de su tienda, abrió sus ojos, se escuchaba el constante ruido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla de la playa, su corazón estaba agitado al igual que su respiración, miró hacia los lados buscándola, pero solo era él y su tienda. Odió su conciencia y se odió a sí mismo al abrir los ojos y comprendió que todo aquello había sido producto se su subconciente y arte de sus sueños...<p>

_-¡Jack! ¡¿Dónde estás?... ¡Jaaaaaaaack!_

Se escuchó afuera la voz de una mujer que gritaba su nombre. Kate Había vuelto.


End file.
